


Follow Through

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Minseok is expecting a long, boring flight to New York, but what he gets instead is Lu Han.





	Follow Through

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this _nervous flyer and random seatmate AU_ from [this list](http://koiyake.tumblr.com/post/98850109718/moonwasours-more-au-ideas-for-your-otp-nervous) on tumblr and was randomly inspired. Why is this so long cries. T_T Thank you to Ilana for looking this over for me!! ♥

Minseok settles down into his small seat next to the window on the airplane, getting as comfortable as possible in the narrow space. He’s grateful, at least, for not having long legs like Chanyeol or Jongin, who always complain about the limited room when they’re all traveling for business. He kind of wishes they were here today, but instead Minseok is flying to New York alone.

Fourteen hours on a plane by himself seems even more long and boring than usual, but he’s brought a book Jongin has been talking about for months and his phone is all full of music so he thinks he’s set. If all else fails, he can just try to sleep because god knows the second he lands and meets with Baekhyun, he probably won’t get any unless he staples Baekhyun’s mouth shut.

He pulls out his phone and headphones, sets them in his lap, and stuffs the book Jongin lent him into the pocket of the seat in front of him. He’s all ready to go, but there’s still a line of people filing slowly down the aisle and struggling to get their carry-ons up into the overhead compartments. Minseok checks his messages and emails before he has to put his phone on airplane mode, smiles at Chanyeol’s excited _have a safe flight hyung!!!_ message and is about to reply to Jongin’s that he won’t lose his prized book, when there’s a thud next to him and a backpack falling out of the middle seat and onto the floor.

“Shit,” says a harried voice and Minseok looks up into the face of a young, pretty boy. The boy’s eyes are a little wild though, and he looks torn between going after his backpack and figuring out where to store his luggage and Minseok can tell that he’s not a frequent flier already.

“I got it,” he says, reaching down to pull the backpack up onto the seat again and the boy blinks at him before huffing out a laugh.

“Thanks,” he says, before doing his best to shove his dark blue duffle bag into a compartment two seats down. When he returns, he all but collapses into his seat with a heavy sigh, fidgeting as he pushes his backpack down between his legs and tries to get his seatbelt on.

Minseok eyes him as discreetly as he can, not wanting to be rude or anything. He’s never been afraid of flying so it always strikes him a little amusing when someone is so clearly flustered, but this boy doesn’t seem that old, either. Maybe it’s his first time.

Well, it’s not really any of Minseok’s business either, so he just sinks back in his own seat and types up his reply to Jongin. It’s just a couple of minutes before a flight attendant addresses everyone over the speakers, and Minseok always tunes this out, pressing his earphones in place and setting his phone to airplane mode. He picks a song and relaxes, thinking maybe he’ll try to nap first. The boy next to him is typing rapidly on his phone and looking antsy still, and Minseok closes his eyes.

He doesn’t manage to fall asleep before they leave the ground, not when the boy next to him keeps shifting uncomfortably and his elbow jabs Minseok’s arm again and again. Minseok shuffles closer to the window, and sighs, pushing up the blinds to stare out at the asphalt as their plane slowly moves into position.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” the boy is whispering under his breath, but it must be loud enough for Minseok to hear through his music, and he looks over at him again, the way he’s got his hands clenched to each armrest on either side of him. “I’m going to die.”

It takes a moment for Minseok to realize everything the boy just said was in Chinese and not Korean. His Chinese is not up to date, and he knows just enough to get by whenever he has to accompany Zhou Mi or Song Qian to their Beijing branch. He understands that the boy is freaking out though, as the plane starts to gain momentum and their pilot announces that take off is starting.

Minseok feels a little bad for him, because he looks like he might actually pass out and well, Minseok would rather not have to deal with that. He dredges up the Chinese he knows and leans over to get a good look at the boy, pulling one of his headphones out as he says, “Are you okay?”

The boy snaps his eyes up to him and they’re wide with shock, though Minseok isn’t sure if he’s because of his fear of flying or because Minseok suddenly talked to him in Chinese. He opens his mouth to speak but just then the plane lurches up into the air and the boy holds on tighter and looks really terrified.

“Hey, relax,” Minseok says, switching back into Korean. “It’s not so bad, just focus on something else and not the flying.”

“Like what?” the boy grits out and he’s speaking Korean now, too.

Minseok shrugs. “I don’t know. Something you like? Something funny or happy. Or, listen to some music?” He instinctively holds out the end of his headphones and the boy stares at it for a moment before he takes it, holds it up to his ear.

“You listen to JJ Lin?” he asks, surprise in his voice and his eyes, and Minseok thinks that’s definitely better than the terror.

“He has good music,” Minseok says and for the first time, the boy smiles, actually smiles at him, with no tension or fear in his face at all. He looks even younger like that, and his smile is just as pretty as the rest of him and Minseok feels strangely winded, hastily dropping his gaze. He glances out the window instead, and they’re up in the air now, flying steadily over the landscapes and he points toward it. “See? You made it. The worst part is over.”

“The whole thing is the worst,” the boy grumbles and Minseok laughs despite himself. He hands his headphone back. “Thank you,” he says sincerely. “You really helped.”

Minseok waves him off. “Don’t worry about it,” he says. He doesn’t put his headphone back in. Instead, he says, “I’m Minseok, by the way. Is this your first time flying?”

“Minseok,” the boy says slowly, as if tasting Minseok’s name on his tongue. He grins. “I’m Lu Han,” he says, “and no, I’ve flown a lot but I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.”

“Really? I was sure this was your first time, with the way you’re acting.” He says it as lightly as he can so he doesn’t come across as offensive, and thankfully Lu Han just laughs.

“Yeah, it’s a little pathetic, isn’t it? A grown man who’s afraid of heights and has to force himself onto a plane?”

Minseok blinks at him, slowly tilts his head to the side and looks him up and down. “Grown?” he says under his breath but Lu Han catches it and pouts, _pouts_ , at him, his brows furrowed.

“You thought I was a kid, didn’t you?”

“Aren’t you?!”

“I’m 29, I’ll have you know,” Lu Han huffs, but he’s starting to look more amused than annoyed, but Minseok is just amazed because they’re the _same age_. “And you don’t look all that old yourself either.”

Minseok frowns at that, because most of his friends like reminding him of how much younger he looks than he actually is. “Well, surprise, we’re the same age,” he says and can’t help but smile when Lu Han grins at him.

“I’m guessing you fly a lot, huh?” Lu Han says after a moment. “You’re completely at ease.”

“I travel for work,” Minseok says with a nod. “But flying’s never bothered me. I have cousins who live in California, and my family used to go visit them once a year when I was younger, so I got used to it pretty quickly.”

“Lucky,” Lu Han says. “I wish I didn’t get so freaked out, but sometimes even elevators scare me and--” He suddenly groans, as if realizing what he’s just said and gives Minseok a rather pitiful look. “Pretend you didn’t hear that. It’s lame.”

“Hey, you can’t really control what you’re afraid of,” Minseok says with a shrug. “I don’t think it’s lame. See, being afraid of clowns, now that’s a little lame.” He pauses, gives Lu Han a once-over. “You’re not afraid of clowns, are you?”

Lu Han laughs a little too loud as he shakes his head and quickly covers his mouth to stifle the sound. “Nope,” he says and Minseok grins.

“Then I think you’re safe,” he says. “Besides, you’re on the plane, aren’t you? So maybe you’re not as afraid as you think you are.”

“Maybe,” Lu Han agrees tentatively and the way he’s looking at Minseok is half grateful, half full of wonder.

Minseok pulls the other headphone from his ear and presses pause on his phone, wrapping the cord around his fingers. “So, what are you braving your fear for?”

“A wedding,” Lu Han says. “My best friend is getting married and I’m the best man, so I couldn’t very well say no, could I?” He laughs at himself. “Though I did try to get him to have the wedding back in Beijing at least, so that the flight wouldn’t be so long.”

“Guess that didn’t work out,” Minseok laughs and Lu Han shakes his head, black hair falling into his eyes that he hastily brushes away.

“He just had his family flown in instead, that bastard,” Lu Han says, but he doesn’t sound all that angry about it. “I’m excited though. I can’t believe he’s getting married.”

“What about you? No special someone back at home?” Minseok asks and he’s a little surprised by how easy it is to talk to Lu Han, this complete stranger. He wouldn’t normally be this forward, especially not on an airplane where everyone is mostly interested in sticking to themselves and getting on and off plane as quickly as possible. But Lu Han is nice and interesting and he’s relaxed considerably since the start of the flight which makes Minseok feel more at ease, too. Besides, he has nothing else to do and Lu Han doesn’t seem bothered by Minseok making conversation.

“Me?” Lu Han laughs. “I wish. It’s been a long time since I’ve held down a steady relationship. It’s a good thing I don’t care about going to a wedding without a date, huh.” He looks over at Minseok, eyes assessing, and adds, “You look like the type though, all dressed up in your suit.”

“I left for the airport right after work,” Minseok defends himself, smoothing down the fabric of his tailored pants along his thighs. “And actually, I’m in the same boat as you. Single.” Minseok tries not to think about his last failed relationship; Jongdae had been fun and exciting and comfortable but the long-distance hadn’t worked in their favor. It’s been about five months and it still stings thinking about it sometimes.

“What a shame,” Lu Han says, shaking his head, and Minseok flushes a little despite himself. “If we can’t keep a relationship, then what’s the point of having such youthful faces??”

Minseok snorts. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s exactly what the issue is,” he says. “Well, maybe you’ll meet someone on the flight over. Fourteen hours is a long time.” He glances around. “Maybe start with that lady who keeps giving you the stink-eye for talking too loud.”

“I’m not talking too loud!” Lu Han says, loudly, and then slaps a hand over his mouth while Minseok laughs.

Most of the flight goes on like this, Minseok chatting with Lu Han who is more than happy to blabber right back, telling him little anecdotes about his friend whose wedding he’s going to and the horrible experiences he’s had on flights over the years. The more he talks, the more Minseok finds himself inexplicably infatuated. Lu Han is...really cute, he thinks with a sense of dread. He laughs a little too loud sometimes and the slight crows feet around his eyes when he smiles give away his age. The sparkly earring in his left ear jingles a little whenever he moves and Minseok has to squash down the ridiculous urge to reach out and touch it.

Minseok is a pretty private person by nature, but Lu Han is really good at getting him to open up and he always looks so interested in everything Minseok has to say, even if it’s completely inane like how he was almost late to work once because he’d gotten up early to clean his entire kitchen. The attention is strangely nice, though, and they swap stories without pause for the first few hours of the flight. Minseok learns that Lu Han teaches Chinese classes at a university in Seoul and when he’s not teaching, he’s meeting with friends for impromptu soccer games. Lu Han is excited when Minseok tells him he’s a pretty big soccer fan, too, and insists that Minseok will have to come join him for a game sometime. Minseok just nods and agrees, but he’s not particularly holding his breath on that one. Who knows what’s going to happen after this flight, after all.

Lu Han falls asleep sometime after the flight attendants bring out drinks and complimentary pretzels. He curls up, head lolling toward Minseok’s right shoulder, shifting away from the young girl in the aisle seat who had sat down after Lu Han, put on her large headphones and promptly ignored everything. Minseok doesn’t really mind Lu Han’s proximity, even if it means he has to be a little more careful not to move in case he startles him, so he gently pulls out his book and sets it atop the table to read for awhile, still sipping on his small cup of coffee.

Minseok gets in a few chapters of reading before the plane hits a wave of strong turbulence, rumbling loudly around them and slightly shaking the whole plane. It instantly wakes up Lu Han, who sits upright and looks around with wide eyes, his hair all flat against his head where he’d been sleeping on it.

“What’s happening, is the plane okay?” he hisses at Minseok who shushes him gently, the way he does whenever his nephew threatens to wail.

“It’s just a little turbulence, we’ll be fine,” Minseok says. “Why don’t you go back to sleep?”

Lu Han shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes for a brief second before he grasps the armrests again much like he had when they were taking off. “No, I won’t be able to, not with all this--” He cuts off when the plane gives a rather sudden lurch and even Minseok feels his stomach knot up in unease.

“Relax,” he says, instinctively reaching out to pat Lu Han’s knee. “If it was that bad, they would say something.”

“Unless they’re trying not to scare us.”

“Well, seeing as how you’re _already_ scared--”

“Shut up,” Lu Han says, but he’s laughing now and Minseok does, too. Except Lu Han chooses that moment to glance down at where Minseok still has his hand on his knee and Minseok’s laugh turns into an awkward cough as he pulls his hand back, heat flooding his cheeks. He can feel Lu Han’s eyes on him, and when he looks at him, he’s relieved to see his lips twisted in amusement. Minseok clears his throat pointedly and turns away, marking his spot in the book with an unused napkin since Jongin had very seriously told him not to dog-ear anything, and shoves it back into the pocket.

“You haven’t tried to sleep at all?” Lu Han asks, staring at the book.

Minseok shakes his head. “I can’t sleep well on planes,” he says. “I might try later, when I’m more tired. I just had coffee so I’m pretty wired now.”

“Good, you can keep me company again,” Lu Han says decisively.

“You say that like I have no choice.”

Lu Han grins. “You don’t.”

Rolling his eyes, Minseok settles back in his seat and tries not to smile too widely back. He can’t help it, but he likes Lu Han a lot already. A little forward, easily excitable, and so endearing. He’s not too loud or annoying the way Baekhyun is, just happy to have someone to talk to and Minseok doesn’t mind it at all. Besides, he’s kind of nice to look at, and Minseok was expecting a long, boring flight and Lu Han is definitely not boring.

They spend an hour or so listening to music together on their phones, swapping headphones and making lists of songs to look up when they land. Minseok teases Lu Han on his extensive collection of DBSK music which gets Lu Han a little pouty and insisting there’s nothing wrong with liking idol groups. (“Whatever you say,” Minseok replied, smirking, and laughed when Lu Han lightly punched him in the shoulder.) Lu Han talks about his students for awhile, how he misses his parents in Beijing and is saving up some money so he can fly them to Korea for once, how he’s excited to visit New York City for the first time and make his friend show him around everywhere.

“Yes, because he’ll have so much time in-between planning a _wedding_ ,” Minseok points out.

"I know, I know. I wanted to stay for like two weeks but I have class and just got a few days off before the wedding and one after. I'll make it work somehow, there's definitely enough time!” Lu Han insists. “Besides, most of the planning is done already. I just have to show up.” He tilts his head at Minseok and asks, “How long are you staying in New York?”

Minseok hums thoughtfully, considering the project plans and everything he has to do when he gets there. “A week at the least, probably,” he says with a shrug. “It always depends on how things go. I have to stay until the project is completed, since I’m in charge.”

“Oh, so you’re like a boss, huh?” Lu Han says, eyeing him rather intensely. “That’s kinda ho--cool. That’s cool.” He clears his throat and looks down at his knees and Minseok files the slip up away to ponder over later.

“I guess I’m some kind of boss, at least,” he agrees. “It mostly means a lot of paperwork.”

“And traveling.”

Minseok laughs. “That, too. But I actually quite enjoy that part of the job.”

“Clearly I could never do what you do, then,” Lu Han says, shaking his head, lips curled up in amusement, and this is much better than the slightly panicked look on his face from minutes earlier.

They chat all through the complimentary dinners that are brought out an hour later, picking at the suspicious plane-food and trading bits and pieces of what they don’t like. Minseok continues to be amazed at how easy it is with Lu Han, and he’s starting to wonder just what will happen when this flight is over when somehow, they already feel like friends.

Minseok ends up falling asleep after eating, especially after Lu Han insists he should try to get some rest, too, and so he puts on some music and closes his eyes and he’s out within a few minutes. He’s jostled awake sometime later by Lu Han, who leans into his ear and whispers, “Wake up, please, we’re going to land soon and I’m freaking out already.”

Minseok huffs out a tired laugh, pulling out his earphones, and glances at Lu Han’s clearly anxious face. “Cute,” he says and instantly wants to take it back, eyes widening as Lu Han’s mouth opens a little in shock. He’s clearly still half-asleep and he quickly laughs it off, turning away to put his phone and headphones into his bag. “How long was I, uh, asleep?” he asks instead to push aside the sudden tension between them.

“A couple of hours I think?” Lu Han says and he’s smiling softly when Minseok looks at him, which puts him at ease. He rubs tiredly at his eyes as he settles back in his seat and glances around the plane as much as he can. Most of the other passengers are realizing they’re landing soon, too, and putting away their tablets or laptops, fixing their seats. The girl sitting on Lu Han’s other side is staring into a compact mirror and applying makeup.

Minseok stretches a little and relaxes, yawning. “I can’t wait to get out of this plane.”

“That eager to get away from me?” Lu Han teases and Minseok snorts.

“Well, of course,” Minseok jokes back, “I was planning on quietly reading the whole flight but instead I had to entertain you. How will I ever get those hours back?”

Lu Han laughs, swatting gently at Minseok’s knee even as he instinctively shuffles closer. “I say you enjoyed it,” he says, cheekily. “I made the flight more exciting, right?”

He did, but Minseok won’t readily give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Instead he pokes Lu Han’s forehead and replies, “You just tell yourself that,” and watches in amusement as Lu Han pouts and rubs at the spot.

It isn’t long before the landing announcement is made and Lu Han goes immediately rigid in his seat, which has Minseok quietly snickering. “Don’t laugh at me,” Lu Han grumbles, annoyed but mostly pleading, and Minseok covers his mouth with a hand to hide it. Lu Han’s pitiful look gets the best of him, though, so he pulls his phone back out of his bag and sticks one end of his earphone into Lu Han’s left ear, the other into his own right. He plays one of the very few idol group songs he has on his phone and Lu Han lets out an amused breath of laughter.

“Thanks,” he says, glancing at Minseok, eyes warm. Minseok just shifts the volume up a little louder.

Landing goes really smoothly in Minseok’s opinion, though Lu Han seems terrified, gripping at the armrests again, and it takes more strength than Minseok is willing to admit to refrain from grabbing his hand to hold and comfort him. The whole plane seems to come alive when they land, making a collective sigh of happiness and relief, and Lu Han beams at Minseok, returning his headphone.

They’re sitting toward the back of the plane and have to wait awhile to get out, but it’s easy for Minseok to shuffle out of his seat, grab his carry-on and file off the plane after a few other people. He’s lost Lu Han somewhere up ahead of him, but he figures that was bound to happen. The flight is over, there’s no obligation left.

The wait to get through customs feels exceptionally long, but Minseok is just glad to be out of the plane and able to stretch his legs a bit. He doesn’t have any extra luggage or special items to check so it’s pretty quick for him to get set on his way, and he’s definitely not looking around for Lu Han or anything. It’s just that it would have been nice to say goodbye.

He’s about to head off toward baggage claim when he hears his name being called. It takes a second to look through the crowds but he finds Lu Han standing off to the side, grinning brightly and waving him over. He waited. Minseok can’t help his own smile as he walks over, dragging his carry-on behind him, and is surprised to see that Lu Han is actually a few inches taller than him.

“There you are, I thought I lost you,” Lu Han says, smiling, and Minseok shouldn’t feel so happy about that, but he does. They’re quiet as they head out toward baggage claim; Minseok doesn’t know what to say at all. Should he thank him for the fun flight? Ask him for a way to contact him when they get back to Seoul? It’s weird, because they got along so well on the plane but Lu Han is still technically a stranger and Minseok isn’t always good at these things, speaking up with people he doesn’t really know.

As they get closer to the exits, Minseok texts Baekhyun that he’s here and hopes his friend didn’t accidentally-on-purpose forget he was supposed to come pick Minseok up. Thankfully, Baekhyun replies within the minute to tell him where to wait and Minseok turns to Lu Han to say goodbye.

Before he gets a word out, though, Lu Han says quickly, “Can I have your number?”

Taken aback, Minseok gapes at him for a moment, just long enough to have Lu Han visibly panicking and explaining, “I mean, it was really fun meeting you and talking with you and I thought--maybe--we could, I don’t know, meet up again sometime but if you don’t want--”

“Lu Han,” Minseok interrupts and Lu Han clamps his mouth shut, looking nervous and a little chastised. Minseok smiles at him to get him to relax and says, “That sounds like a good idea.”

“I--you--really?” he says, dumbfounded, like he fully expected Minseok to call him a creep and say no.

So Minseok holds his phone out to Lu Han to type his information in, and Lu Han hastily hands his over, too. They exchange numbers and return each other’s phones and Minseok isn’t sure what to do with how pleased he feels, warmth settling into his chest as he grins up at Lu Han.

Thankfully, his phone rings in his hands a moment later and Baekhyun is shouting at him to get his ass over to the exit, _I can see you!!_

“Well, I guess this is goodbye then,” Minseok says, glancing down the airport to where he can see Baekhyun’s familiar figure waiting by the doors.

“For now,” Lu Han says quickly and Minseok nods, happy.

“For now,” he promises and gives Lu Han a little wave before he heads off to meet Baekhyun.

“Who was _that_?” Baekhyun says instantly, the tone of his voice far more suggestive than it has any right being.

“No one,” Minseok lies, knowing better than to rise to Baekhyun’s bait. He’s going to be here for a week, and he doesn’t need to start digging a hole for himself quite yet. Baekhyun doesn’t look like he believes him one bit, but he lets it go, looping his arm through Minseok’s and marching him toward the doors.

Minseok glances back at Lu Han, sees him watching, and grins as Lu Han waves goodbye.

✈

“Here, Soojung, please get this printed out for everyone before the meeting at two, okay?” Minseok says, handing a sheet of paper to the young employee who nods quickly before heading off down the hall. Minseok watches her go, then glances at the clock on the wall behind him. He groans, rubs at his stomach a little and pushes aside the hunger burning at him. He looks down at the papers in his hands and figures a quick break would do him some good, especially if he doesn’t want to fall asleep during the afternoon meeting. He stops by the desk that had been assigned to him when he came three days ago and drops off the papers, grabs his wallet and coat, and goes to find Baekhyun.

“Let’s get lunch,” he says, startling Baekhyun who is hunched over at his laptop and practically jumps a foot in the air.

“You’re taking a break?” Baekhyun says, surprised, even as he quickly grabs his own light coat and follows him out. “Without someone forcing you to?”

“You make me sound like such a workaholic.”

“You have been running around the place like a crazy person ever since you got here.”

“Because we’re _behind_ ,” Minseok exclaims as they get on the elevator and head down to the lobby. He sighs when Baekhyun only laughs at him, uncaring. “I don’t know why I bother with you.”

“It’s because you love me so much,” Baekhyun says, batting his eyelashes and leaning into Minseok’s space. Minseok groans, pushing Baekhyun away with a palm pressed flat against his face. Baekhyun cackles as he draws away, practically jumping out of the doors of the elevator when they stop at the lobby. “I want a burger,” he declares, pulling Minseok along into the streets.

It’s still really warm for mid-November New York City, definitely warmer than in Korea, and Minseok keeps forgetting. He could have left his coat in the office, it’s so nice, but he follows Baekhyun down the crowded streets to a nearby McDonalds for lunch.

“How fancy,” Minseok says and Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him.

“What were you expecting? We’re on a deadline here,” Baekhyun says. “And besides, there’s nothing wrong with McDonalds.”

Minseok makes a face at him but dutifully gets in line so they can order, and somehow ends up paying for Baekhyun, too, who blinks innocently at him and says, “Oops, I forgot my wallet.” It’s really been too long since Minseok’s seen Baekhyun that he’s falling for all of his old tricks.

“Thanks for lunch, you’re the best,” Baekhyun says brightly when they sit down. He’s ordered way too much food but Minseok knows he’ll somehow manage to eat it all. Minseok sits across from him and watches as Baekhyun immediately goes for his large burger and follows it up with a dunk of his fries in ketchup.

“Slow down, you’re making me nauseous,” Minseok says, slowly unwrapping his own sandwich.

“Just eat,” Baekhyun says around a mouthful, waving at him. “We should finish before Kyungsoo calls me and tells me he’s gonna kill me for leaving.”

“You’ll just tell him it was my idea to go for lunch.”

“He likes you, though, so he won’t care. He’ll blame me,” Baekhyun says.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t try to annoy him every chance you get, he would be nicer to you,” Minseok says, shaking his head. He hasn’t been here that long yet, but he’s already gotten a pretty good taste of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s push-pull relationship.

“He’s just so _cute_ when he’s angry,” Baekhyun says with a smirk and Minseok laughs despite himself, making a mental note to bring that up with Kyungsoo later if Baekhyun starts getting on Minseok’s nerves too much. “Speaking of cute,” Baekhyun says, leaning forward and pointing a fry at Minseok’s face, “whatever happened with your friend from the plane?”

Minseok really does regret telling Baekhyun about Lu Han. Baekhyun managed to weasel it out of him a day after he arrived, after noticing how much Minseok kept glancing at his phone like he was expecting someone to contact him. It was kind of pathetic, Minseok admits, and he’s definitely stopped checking so consistently. It’s just that since Lu Han asked him for his number, he expected Lu Han to reach out to him first, but it’s been a few days and nothing. Minseok feels stupid for hoping.

“Nothing,” he says, shrugging. “He hasn’t called me.”

“You know the phone works both ways, right?” Baekhyun says, giving him a pointed look.

“I know that, smartass,” Minseok replies and Baekhyun grins, all teeth. “I don’t want to bother him. He’s here for a wedding, after all. I bet he’s busy.”

“I bet he’s thinking the same thing about _you_ ,” Baekhyun says and Minseok really hates when Baekhyun is right. “Since you told him you’re here for work.”

Minseok shrugs helplessly again, pops a few fries into his mouth and stares back at Baekhyun who is watching him expectantly. “What?” he asks, annoyed. “Maybe I don’t want to call him.”

“Yeah, right,” Baekhyun snorts, munching loudly on his food. Minseok frowns at him in disgust and silently hands Baekhyun a napkin. “I’m just saying, if you guys hit it off that well, then you should take the chance and contact him.”

“I have more important things to worry about than this, okay?” Minseok says, putting as much finality into his tone as possible and Baekhyun pouts at him, like he wants to keep prodding and poking, but surprisingly relents, slumping back into his seat.

“Fine, fine,” he says as he doodles on his hamburger wrapper with a ketchup-dipped fry. “Just don’t regret it.”

“I won’t,” Minseok assures him, even as he thinks back to how happy Lu Han looked when they exchanged numbers and wonders if he’d be that happy if Minseok tried to call him.

✈

Minseok does such a good job at convincing himself that Lu Han isn’t going to contact him that when he _does_ , later that same day, he stares at his phone for a long time in surprise and wonders if Lu Han maybe texted the wrong person.

 _suit fittings are very tiring >.<_ his message reads and Minseok can just picture him at some tailor shop in the city, poked and prodded and measured to perfection. He’d probably look really good in a suit, though, he thinks.

_Did you mean to message me?_ Minseok wants to type. _I thought you weren’t ever going to contact me_. He thinks for a long time before he sighs, rubbing at his temples for a moment before he sends back _When is the wedding?_

_saturday!!_

Minseok smiles at the quick reply. _Cutting it close, aren’t you? Getting a suit so late._

_my friend didn’t trust me to bring my own that was good enough :(_ Lu Han replies and Minseok just knows he’s pouting. _i’m thinking i might just wear jeans to the wedding instead_

_That’ll show him_ , Minseok types back, grinning.

_exactly what he deserves for putting me through this_ , Lu han says. _i think i’m bleeding from all the times they stabbed me with the pins. they do it on purpose, i swear!_

_You probably just fidget too much_ , Minseok sends back quickly, glancing up at the clock and wincing because he has a meeting to get to and he can’t just sit here and message Lu Han, no matter how tempting it is. _You barely sat still on the plane_.

_that’s different!_ Lu Han sends back, followed shortly by another message. _they’re making me go back now ㅠㅠㅠ save me minseok ㅠㅠㅠ_

Minseok can’t help but laugh, shaking his head a little and pushing aside the urge to actually do as Lu Han wants. It would be nice to see him again, but Minseok has too many other things to worry about. _Don’t be a baby_ , he says, _Fighting! (ง’̀-‘́)ง_

He puts his phone away before he ends up even more distracted and gathers up his papers for the meeting. It must show on his face, that he’s happy Lu Han finally texted him, because Baekhyun gives him a very knowing look when he walks into the conference room and for once, Minseok just lets it slide, grinning to himself.

✈

With everything that Minseok has going on, he doesn’t really get a chance to ask Lu Han to meet up, not when Lu Han sounds just as busy as him. He texts the next morning whining about he got roped into arranging the centerpieces at the reception site and how the bride-to-be is really sweet but really _crazy_ and Lu Han fears for his well-being. Minseok is a little disappointed that Lu Han never asks to meet with him, but he enjoys being able to communicate like this, anyway. It’s better than nothing, and Lu Han’s texts make Minseok’s otherwise very long days feel not quite as boring. He likes being able to send a photo of Baekhyun drooling on his keyboard to Lu Han and receiving a picture of Lu Han’s friend, Yixing, drunk and sobbing, from the bachelor’s party the night before.

He’s thinking about how to reply when Lu Han sends him another message, complaining about his hangover and not being artistically inclined enough to help create centerpieces and Minseok laughs quietly, easily imagining the whiny tone to Lu Han’s voice in his head.

_Drink lots of water_ , he sends back and practically jumps out of his skin when Baekhyun, leaning over his shoulder, says, “Things work out between the two of you, I see.”

Minseok laments the fact that his chair is in the way so he can’t elbow Baekhyun in the stomach. Instead he reaches an arm around and pinches the back of Baekhyun’s neck until he flails and moves back, rubbing his nape while Minseok smirks. “Did you need something, Baekhyun?” he asks.

“Maybe,” Baekhyun says, “if you promise not to do that again.”

“There’s no point in making a promise like that with you,” Minseok says and Baekhyun grins, unrepentant. “So, what’s up?”

“I have a favor to ask,” he says, perching on the edge of Minseok’s desk and looking at him seriously. He’s only ever serious when he wants something. “A friend of mine is getting married tomorrow and I don’t want to go alone. Please, please, please come with me.”

Of all the things Minseok was expecting, this was definitely not even on the list. “You want me to be your date to a wedding?” he asks, making sure he heard correctly. Then, without waiting for a reply, “Since when do you care about going places without a date? Wouldn’t that just give you a better chance to hook up with the bridesmaids?”

“That’s true,” Baekhyun says, “but I won’t know anyone else there and weddings always remind me of how painfully single I am--shut up, don’t say it--and since you’re here and all, I figured this would be the perfect solution to my problem.” He smiles imploringly at Minseok. “So? You’ll do it, right? Because you love me.”

“That’s debatable,” Minseok says. He thinks about it, about all the work he has to do, still, about how boring it’ll be going to a wedding where he will definitely not know anyone, about how even being Baekhyun’s pretend date is on a list of Things Minseok Never Wants To Do, and yet--

“Come on, _please_?” Baekhyun says, actually pleading. “You already have fancy-ass suits and you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, just come with me and keep me company. I’ll even pay for all your drinks!”

“Ah, now that’s a good proposition,” Minseok says, grinning, and Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him for a moment before he slumps, shoulders sagging in defeat.

“Fine, fine, I suppose that’s the least I could do, anyway,” Baekhyun says.

“In that case, I guess I could go with you,” Minseok says.

“Good!” Baekhyun says, clapping his hands together. “You could use the break anyway. I know you came here for work, but have you done anything other than hole yourself up in the office and then sleep when you get back to your hotel? You haven’t done anything fun.”

“There’s time for fun _after_ we finish this project.”

“You sound like Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun sniffs, and while Minseok doesn’t see how that’s really a bad thing, it clearly is to Baekhyun. “Live a little, Minseok! Maybe _you_ will get to hook up with one of the groomsmen at the wedding.” He winks at Minseok who can’t help but laugh.

“I’m sure they’ll all be better potential dates than you,” he says and Baekhyun makes an offended noise.

“Fuck you, I make an amazing date, you’ll see,” he says, hopping off the desk and making his way out of Minseok’s small cubicle.

“Don’t be late picking me up!” Minseok calls after him and quickly ducks his head when he realizes that was much louder than he intended.

He sighs, glancing at his phone that’s blinking with notifications, probably another text from Lu Han, and he wants to see what it is, but if he’s going to attend a wedding tomorrow, then he really needs to focus on work. Later, he tells himself, shoving his phone into his bag and Lu Han from his mind.

✈

Minseok hasn’t been to a wedding since Hakyeon got married three years ago. He doesn’t have anything against them, really, but he does agree with Baekhyun that they do uneasily remind him of how single he is, and especially now, still a little fresh from his last relationship, it’s even more glaringly obvious.

Baekhyun, thankfully, makes it easy to forget, showing up late to pick Minseok up from his hotel and frantically hailing a cab. He’s as energetic as always, chattering nonstop about his friend, the groom of the wedding they’re going to, and Minseok listens vaguely with one ear while the rest of him wonders about how Lu Han’s own wedding is going.

He’d actually called Minseok that morning, the first time he has, but of course, Minseok was in the shower and missed the call entirely. It was, however, nice to hear Lu Han’s voice in the voicemail he left behind, sounding excited but also nervous as he freaked out about whether he’d end up losing the rings or falling down the aisle. Minseok calls back, but Lu Han doesn’t answer this time, and he opens his mouth to leave a message but chickens out at the last minute, unsure how to say what he wants to right on the spot. He messages him back instead, tells him everything will be fine and to remember that if he does lose the ring, only a hundred or so people will ever know, which isn’t that many in the grand scheme of things.

_not! helping!!_ is what Lu Han sends back about an hour later and Minseok laughs loudly in his hotel room before sending him a _Good luck!_ in return.

He hasn’t heard from him since, but Minseok figures he must be running around and getting ready and that it wouldn’t exactly be the best time to text him about his own wedding adventures when Lu Han is worried over all his best man duties. Besides, Baekhyun probably wouldn’t let him live it down if he did end up texting him; he’d wheedle out more information about Lu Han in that sneaky way he does and Minseok will have to give into all his whims until he runs out of things to hold over his head.

They arrive at the beautiful chapel just barely on time, rushing through the front doors to find seats before the ceremony begins. Minseok is flattening down the front of his suit as they settle into one of the middle rows on the right side of the aisle, and it’s only when Baekhyun starts nudging him with an elbow does he look up and snap, “ _What_?”

“Isn’t that your airplane boyfriend?” he hisses and Minseok is about to instinctively deny that Lu Han is his boyfriend when he pieces together exactly what Baekhyun is saying. “ _Look_ ,” he says, pointing up at the front, where the groom and his groomsmen are settling up by the alter.

Minseok looks, heart pounding in his ears, and yes. Yes, it _is_ Lu Han standing up there, smiling as he helps fix the groom’s--Yixing, Minseok remembers deliriously--tie. Lu Han is right there, just some twenty feet in front of him, and Minseok feels suddenly breathless because he never once thought, never once even considered this possibility.

“Fuck,” he whispers under his breath and Baekhyun looks annoyingly gleeful about his whole thing, like he’s seconds away from waving wildly to get Lu Han’s attention. Minseok quickly grabs his arm to stop him and says, “Don’t do anything stupid or I’ll kill you.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun pouts, clearly put out, but Minseok doesn’t care, eyes darting back to where Lu Han is standing, fidgeting. He looks really fucking good in his perfectly fit black suit.

Then, before Minseok looks away, Lu Han turns in his direction and it takes a moment, but his eyes focus on Minseok’s and recognition blooms across his face, his mouth parting in surprise. He looks ridiculous, kind of stupid, like that, that Minseok can’t help but laugh a bit, amused. Lu Han continues to stare at him like he can’t figure out if Minseok is really there or if he’s hallucinating, so Minseok mouths _hi_ at him, feeling slightly embarrassed and hoping no one else notices their weird exchange. Lu Han snaps out of his reverie then, and instead of continuing to look confused, he smiles, a bright, pretty smile, and gives a slight jerk of his hand by his leg, a wave of hello. He looks torn between wanting to call out to him and leaving his position to run over to talk to Minseok in person.

“He looks happy to see you,” Baekhyun leans into whisper in Minseok’s ear and Minseok elbows him, refusing to blush, and when he looks over at Lu Han again, he’s frowning.

They don’t get a chance to try non-verbally communicate anymore than that, as the music starts up and the doors at the back of the chapel open up to the bridal party. Minseok’s thoughts are still half on Lu Han, but he pays as much attention to the ceremony as he can, happy himself just by seeing how wide the grin on Yixing’s face is and pleased that Lu Han _doesn’t_ end up losing the ring or tripping on his way out at the end of the program.

Minseok keeps an eye out for Lu Han as they shuffle out of the chapel and into the open area in the front. He doesn’t get far before he hears a familiar voice calling his name. He turns to find Lu Han standing off to the side with the rest of the wedding party and this time Lu Han does wave properly, and Minseok goes over to meet him, feeling strangely nervous.

“It really is you,” Lu Han says, awed. “What are you doing here?”

Before Minseok can even open his mouth to reply, Baekhyun’s got an arm around his waist and is holding a hand out, leering in that upsetting way he does whenever he meets new people. “So you must be Lu Han! I’ve heard a lot about you,” he says brightly. “I’m Baekhyun, Minseok’s date.”

Minseok groans, pushing Baekhyun away as he cackles, clearly pleased with himself, and he notices from the corner of his eye, Lu Han’s smile turning into a frown as he appraises Baekhyun slowly. “Don’t say stupid things,” Minseok says, shoving him still. “Go say hi to the groom, will you?”

Surprisingly, Baekhyun obeys, but not before he grins and pats Minseok’s ass in goodbye. Minseok knew coming with him would be a bad idea. “He’s not really my date,” he says quickly to Lu Han, before he can ask, before he thinks that Minseok would ever stoop so low. “He asked me to come with him, he’s not my date because we’re actually dating or anything.” He’s not really sure why he’s being so insistent in clarifying, but he’s glad to see that Lu Han no longer looks so stony-faced. He grins back, too, and adds, “You clean up nice.”

Lu Han smirks for all of two seconds before he pulls agitatedly at his tie and grumbles, “I hate suits.”

“At least it makes you look your age, though,” Minseok teases and laughs when Lu Han says, “ _Hey!_ ” and reaches out to punch his shoulder lightly. Minseok grins at him, happiness warm in his chest, and Lu Han returns it, his eyes bright and still a little awed, like he can’t believe Minseok is really there.

“Hey, Minseok!” Baekhyun suddenly calls, drawing his attention away. “Come here, let me introduce you!”

Minseok nods, gestures that he’ll be right there, then turns back to Lu Han. “We should go then,” he says but he only manages to make a few steps before Lu Han is tugging at his elbow.

“Is he really not your date?” Lu Han asks, voice low in Minseok’s ear, and Minseok blinks up at him, surprised. Lu Han looks so serious that Minseok can’t help but laugh, nodding his head in confirmation.

“He’s just a friend,” he says. “And between you and me, dating Baekhyun would be like dating a dog, only a dog would probably actually listen to me when I tell it to shut up.”

“I heard that!” Baekhyun exclaims, louder than is ever necessary, and it draws the attention of nearly all the guests. At least he has the decency to look ashamed, nodding his head apologetically, but then Yixing is laughing, just as loud and amused, and pulling Baekhyun into an one-arm hug, patting his shoulder.

“See what I mean?” Minseok says to Lu Han who is unsuccessfully hiding his laughter behind a hand and Minseok’s stomach twists at the sight. He tries not to focus too much on why Lu Han was so concerned about him being Baekhyun’s date and leads the way over to join the others. Lu Han is quick to introduce him to Yixing, who is as nice and laid-back as Lu Han’s texts over the past few days have made him seem. His wife, Fei, is beautiful in her dress and whispers to Minseok about how Lu Han’s done little else but think about Minseok since he got here.

Lu Han splutters, turning adorably red in the face, and tries to protest, and Minseok just smiles at them and says, “Well, he’s not the only one.”

He wants to take the words back the second he says them, but the way Lu Han is gaping at him now just about makes it all worth it. He is thankful, however, when Baekhyun pulls at his sleeve and says they should probably get out of the way and head over to the reception site, and Minseok follows him dutifully out of the chapel.

“You know,” Baekhyun says as they head down the sidewalk; the reception is at a hotel only a few blocks away and Minseok didn’t think they needed to hail a cab just for that. “When I said you could hook up with one of the groomsmen, I didn’t think it would actually happen.”

“Shut up,” Minseok says, heat flooding his cheeks in embarrassment, and attempts to push Baekhyun into the street.

✈

“You looked like you were going to pass out when you gave your speech,” Minseok says when Lu Han flops into the empty chair next to him. He’s lost his tie somewhere and the top few buttons on his white shirt are open, and Minseok has to remind himself to keep his eyes on Lu Han’s face.

“I hate talking in front of crowds,” Lu Han whines as he scoots his chair closer to the table, a little closer to Minseok, and reaches out for an unused glass, fills it with the last bit of champagne left in the bottle on the table.

Minseok laughs, giving him an amused look. “You’re a teacher!”

“It’s not the same!” Lu Han insists. He takes a swig of his drink. “I don’t _have_ to be funny or entertaining in front of my class, I just have to teach them things. But here--” He shudders and drinks again.

“Well, I think you did a good job,” Minseok says honestly. It’d been kind of cute, too, seeing how nervous Lu Han was. He doesn’t tell him that, though.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Minseok nods, “I’m sure Yixing appreciated you telling everyone about the time the two of you got lost in Shinjuku and ended up at a gay host club.”

“Hey, Yixing just found that whole thing hilarious, okay?” Lu Han says. “Especially after he realized I was panicking, I mean I'm actually _into_ guys and here were a bunch of cute ones, and I forgot all the Japanese I knew!”

Minseok laughs even though he’s stuck on the fact that Lu Han just said he’s into men. “Must've been rough,” he says after a moment, trying not to think too much about it.

“You have no idea,” Lu Han sighs, shaking his head. A second later, he’s glancing sideways at Minseok, a little apprehensive, almost. “You aren’t bothered by--”

Minseok shakes his head. “Of course not,” he says, taking a sip of his own drink. “I’m the same, Lu Han.”

“Oh,” Lu Han says, staring at him unblinkingly for a moment, then looking away, a smile tugging at his lips. “Okay.” He relaxes then, downing the last of his drink and settling back in his chair, throwing a casual arm around the back of Minseok’s, brushing up against Minseok’s shoulders.

Minseok heart traitorously speeds up but he leans back anyway, comfortable, and tries not to read too much into it. Of course, it’s a little difficult not to when Lu Han becomes suddenly touchy as the night goes on. Minseok’s not sure if it’s because he’s drunk or just relaxed, or if this is Lu Han’s way of flirting, but his hands linger on Minseok’s arm when he touches him, his knees bump against his under the table far too often, and he looks at Minseok like he’s never seen someone quite like him before.

It’s all very flattering, if slightly confusing. Minseok isn’t sure where this is going because Minseok thinks he might actually _like_ Lu Han and he doesn’t know if Lu Han interested in the same way or if he’s only looking to get laid like Baekhyun, who’s been spending all evening talking up the bridesmaids. Either way, he’s having a good time talking with Lu Han again; Lu Han gives more in-depth details about his visit, how he’d dragged Yixing around through Times Square and the Museum of Sex (“Don’t give me that look, you can learn a lot there!”), how they ended up doing karaoke until three in the morning with Fei and the rest of the wedding party, how he has to go home tomorrow but he’s not looking forward to it.

Minseok complains a little about work and how he’ll probably have to stay another week, but at least the company’s paying for his hotel room so it’s not putting him out much. He tells Lu Han about Baekhyun and about ridiculous office antics and how he’s spent so much time at the office he hasn’t had a chance to go sightseeing, even though he’s seen most of the city on previous trips. He’s so wrapped up in their conversation, in Lu Han’s soft touches and pretty smiles, in the way when he laughs too hard it seems like he might dislocate his jaw, in how nice he looks even as he pulls off his suit jacket and tosses it onto chair beside him, his hair styled up and off his face.

Lu Han ends up getting dragged out to dance by Yixing and Fei sometime into the night and Minseok easily shakes him off when he tries to pull Minseok along, too. Minseok just watches as he flails about with his friends, until Fei’s maid of honor pulls him away to actually try to dance. Lu Han catches on quicker than Minseok would’ve expected, and he’s distracted for a few minutes because he’s really kind of hot.

The thought is enough to have Minseok checking the time on his phone and it’s nearing eleven, much later than he thought it was. He hadn’t planned on staying here that long, considering he came to the wedding not knowing anyone other than Baekhyun, who has long since disappeared somewhere. Minseok doesn’t feel the need to go find him, just sends off a quick text to let him know he’s probably heading out. He hovers by the dance floor for a moment until Lu Han notices him, releasing his dance partner to rush over and tug at Minseok instead.

“Changed your mind?” he asks, hopeful, and Minseok laughs.

“No, I just wanted to say bye, I think I’ve had enough fun for the night,” he says and Lu Han’s expression immediately falls.

“Really? You can’t stay?” he says, his fingers tightening around Minseok’s wrist unconsciously.

“It’s been fun, really,” Minseok says, smiling. “Especially since I wasn’t expecting to see you again. That was really...nice. I had a good time.”

“Yeah, yeah, me too,” Lu Han says, and he returns Minseok’s smile but still looks a little put out that he’s leaving. “Maybe I should just go with you.”

“You’re the best man, you can’t just leave,” Minseok chides, laughing again, and Lu Han pouts, knowing he’s right but clearly not pleased about it. Minseok looks at him for a long moment, considering, then pulls out his phone to type up a message. “Here, I just sent you the name and room number of the hotel I’m staying at. If you want to, you can come by later. I probably won’t be asleep for awhile.”

Lu Han blinks, but finally lets go of Minseok’s wrist to grab his phone and look at the message. A slow smile creeps across his lips and Minseok should really go, before he ends up staying, just to spend more time with him.

“Have a good night, Lu Han,” he says, but Lu Han grabs his wrist again before he gets too far and when Minseok looks back at him, his breath catches in his throat at the intensity in Lu Han’s eyes.

“I’ll see you later,” he says, promises, and his fingers give Minseok a light squeeze.

Minseok nods slowly, licking his lips, and lets his own fingers brush against Lu Han’s when he pulls away. “Later,” he agrees.

✈

It’s just after one in the morning when there’s a knock at the door of Minseok’s hotel room. He stares at it for a moment, surprised, because he didn’t actually expect Lu Han to stop by and there’s no one else it could possibly be but him. He was sure Lu Han would have been too tired or too drunk to come over, maybe passing out in his own room at the hotel they’d been at, but instead here he is, on the other side of Minseok’s door, looking as bright and handsome as when Minseok had left a few hours ago.

There’s a dusting of snow on the shoulders of his winter coat, his hair a little wet from it, and he grins at Minseok, says, “Can I come in?”

“Ye-Yeah, of course,” Minseok says, stepping back and letting Lu Han through. He’s barely shut the door behind him before Lu Han is crowding him up against it, and looking down at him, using the few inches he has on Minseok as an advantage.

“Hi,” Lu Han says, and he’s definitely drunk, Minseok thinks, smelling the alcohol on his breath.

He laughs, reaching out to touch his hips lightly. “Hi,” he says back, amused, excited, his heart in his ears at the way Lu Han is looking at him, the same sort of intensity there as before, and then Lu Han is kissing him.

It takes Minseok a second to process it, to realize that, yes, Lu Han’s lips are pressed against his, that he hasn’t fallen asleep waiting up for Lu Han to come by and is dreaming up this whole thing. Lu Han feels real under his palms that tighten at his hips, and his mouth is hot and slick against his, even if he tastes unfortunately like every possible drink available at the bar. He wasn’t this drunk when Minseok left, and he’s a little amazed he managed to even make it here like this, but he doesn’t mind, not when he’s making these tiny, relieved noises in the back of his throat and threading his fingers through Minseok’s hair.

“Lu Han,” Minseok gasps, pulling Lu Han to him instinctively, grabbing the lapels of his winter coat and tilting his head to kiss him a little deeper.

“Is this okay?” Lu Han asks in between kisses, and he is beautifully flushed when Minseok pulls back enough to look into his face. He doesn’t even give Minseok a chance to reply, leaning back in to capture his lips and stepping back and back, away from the door and further into the room. Minseok follows, pushes down Lu Han’s jacket over his shoulders and they both nearly trip over it when it lands on the floor, but the bed is just a few short steps away and Minseok finds himself pressed down upon it, his body bouncing slightly on the mattress as Lu Han climbs up after him.

He grins down at Minseok, slides a hand up Minseok’s chest and cupping the back of his neck. Minseok feels dizzy, like he’s drunk himself, off of Lu Han’s touches and Lu Han’s kisses, and he doesn’t think before he grabs the front of Lu Han’s shirt and drags him right back in again. Minseok doesn’t know how long they stay like this, tangled together in the bed, hands sliding over and under clothing, licking eagerly into each other mouths, Lu Han’s harsh breaths in his ears. It’s good, really good, and Minseok hadn’t quite realized just how much he wanted this until now.

Except when Lu Han’s hands pull at the waistband of Minseok’s sweats, he jerks away quickly, his mind catching up to him that this isn’t exactly how he wants this to happen. “Lu Han--Wait, wait--” he says, his voice completely breathless.

Lu Han peels away from him slowly, eyes wide and his styled hair from the wedding now a mess from Minseok’s fingers. He looks confused as he says, “You...don’t want to do this?”

Minseok lets out a short laugh, reaches up to push Lu Han’s hair from his face. “Clearly I do,” he says and that seems to be enough to let Lu Han relax. “But you leave tomorrow, remember? And, well, you’re drunk, right now, and I’d rather not have you regretting this when you wake up in the morning.” It all sounds a little ridiculous when he says it out loud like this, but Minseok _likes_ Lu Han and he’d rather this be more than just a convenient hook up.

“I wouldn’t,” Lu Han says and he sounds so serious, Minseok nearly believes him. “I might have wanted to do this ever since we met.” He chuckles lightly, shifting his weight atop of Minseok’s thighs, rubs his palms up Minsok’s chest. “ _Especially_ when I saw you tonight at the chapel. You know, you look really, really hot in a suit.”

Minseok laughs, unbidden, and Lu Han takes one long, lingering look at him, lips curving into a smile before he flops over onto the side of the bed, stretching out beside Minseok and throwing a leg over Minseok’s hip. Minseok trails a finger down his jawline, feels the hitch of breath when he smooths the pad of his thumb over the scar along Lu Han’s lower lip. “Let’s just watch a movie or something,” he says, “Tell me what happened at the reception after I left. Did Baekhyun make it out alive?”

Lu Han snorts, curling into Minseok’s side and says, “Yixing is a one-shot wonder, so Fei practically had to carry _him_ back to their hotel room.” Just the image of that has Minseok laughing, and Lu Han promises to show him the pictures later. “And I’m pretty sure I saw your friend leave with all three of the bridesmaids. Together.”

“I’m not even surprised,” Minseok says, shaking his head in amusement. He got a clearly drunken reply from Baekhyun sometime after he left with a lot of thumbs up and winking emoji, which means the night is going just great for him. It’s going really great for Minseok, too, his heart warm as Lu Han clings to him, and it takes quite a bit of effort to pull himself out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Lu Han asks immediately, flopping an arm out and making grabbing motions to pull Minseok back again.

“Relax,” he says, snagging the remote from the small desk in the corner along with the menu for the hotel’s room service. It’s late, Lu Han should probably be sleeping if he has to leave tomorrow, but Minseok doesn’t want to cut their night off quite yet. “Are you hungry?” he asks, climbing back onto the bed, and Lu Han grins as he takes the menu from him.

✈

“Wait, are you serious? You spent the night together but did nothing except watch movies and _cuddle_?”

Minseok nods, smiling. “Yeah, that was pretty much it,” he replies, ignoring Baekhyun’s gaping face. He conveniently leaves out what happened in the morning, when Lu Han greeted him after Minseok got out from the shower by sinking to his knees and pulling the towel down his hips. It’s definitely not how Minseok had planned to start the day, but he was not going to complain, not when Lu Han’s mouth felt so good around his dick. “I told you I wouldn’t regret it,” Lu Han had said afterward, licking his lips and leaving Minseok panting for breath, and he’d laughed when Minseok pushed him onto the bed so he could return the favor.

The memory has Minseok grinning wider as he shuffles the papers from the printer and grabs the stapler on the shelf to attach them together. Baekhyun is still giving him an astounded look, like Minseok is of some alien species, but he hops off the copier, where he’d been so maturely scanning photos of his ass to send to Zitao on the third floor, and follows Minseok out of the room.

“You look way too pleased for someone who _didn’t_ get laid,” he accuses, clearly suspicious, but Minseok will never tell him the truth.

“You look surprisingly _alive_ for someone who spent the weekend having an orgy,” Minseok returns and instantly Baekhyun forgets all about Minseok’s sexual endeavors to smirk lasciviously.

“Best weekend of my life,” he says and Minseok quickly tunes him out before he can process Baekhyun’s undoubted play-by-play of what happened after the wedding.

Instead he thinks about his day with Lu Han yesterday before he had to leave. They didn’t have a lot of time together, but it was nice to wander around the city and just talk about whatever came to mind. Lu Han sometimes lapsed into silence, walking closely next to Minseok, fingers curled into his coat at the elbow, and Minseok liked that, too, being able to enjoy his company without having to say anything. They had lunch together at a sushi restaurant before Lu Han had to head back to Yixing’s apartment and pack to go home.

“Are you going to be okay on the plane?” Minseok had asked, a little teasing but genuinely worried.

“I’ll make it somehow,” Lu Han had laughed. “Maybe I’ll end up with a hot seatmate again and we can be friends. I might even end up liking him more than you.”

Minseok had pulled lightly at Lu Han’s earlobe, tugging at that dangling earring, and leaned in close to say, “You’d better not.”

And Lu Han had just kissed him so hard before he’d left, Minseok had to slump against the subway station wall for a few minutes to catch his breath.

It’s a little ridiculous that Minseok misses him so much already, that even the short _i’m alive!!_ text he’d gotten from Lu Han right after he’d landed was enough to put him into a good mood throughout the afternoon. It’s been awhile since Minseok has been so interested in someone, so easily comfortable with someone, the way he’s been with Lu Han, that he doesn’t want this feeling to end.

“Hey,” Minseok says suddenly, cutting Baekhyun off mid-story, “If I said I might be interested in Lu Han...what do you think I should do?”

Baekhyun blinks and says, slowly, “Tell...him?”

Minseok should’ve known better than to ask Baekhyun for advice. “I think he already knows,” he says with a sigh.

For a long moment Baekhyun peers at him, like he’s trying to read Minseok’s thoughts through his eyes, and then he smirks widely. “You _did_ hook up with him after the wedding, didn’t you?”

Damn it, Minseok thinks, as he swivels around in his chair so he doesn’t have to look at Baekhyun’s smug face. “That’s not really important,” he says.

“Fine,” Baekhyun says, “I’ll spare you.” Minseok hears him shuffling around behind him and then Baekhyun is plopping himself onto the side of the desk next to Minseok’s laptop so he can look him in the face. “I don’t really know Lu Han, so I can’t tell you what’s the best thing to do. But if you really like him, just make sure he knews that you’re expecting something. That you’re expecting _him_ to be there when you go back to Seoul. I mean, that _is_ what you want, isn’t it?”

Minseok hesitates for a moment, but he thinks of Lu Han’s pretty smiles and his soft, eager touches, the taste of his lips against his. “Yeah,” Minseok says, smiling, “yeah, I think it is.”

“Good for you!” Baekhyun says excitedly, and he pats Minseok on the back in some semblance of congratulations, and Minseok has to kick him out of his cube so he can go back to work and think about what to do next.

✈

Minseok is so busy over the next few days, trying to wrap up the project completely so he doesn’t have to continue to extend his stay, that he doesn’t get the chance to talk to Lu Han like Baekhyun suggested. He’s not even sure that he wants to, as the thought of talking about everything that’s happened makes him feel slightly queasy with uncertainty. He doesn’t know what Lu Han wants, not really, and he doesn’t want to make things worse when everything between them has fallen together so smoothly.

So it’s easy to let himself be overwhelmed with plans and meetings and reports and not to think about Lu Han and how much he’d like to see him. They keep up their exchange over texts, but the time difference between them now gets a little in the way. Or maybe Minseok just uses that as an excuse to keep putting off actually _talking_ to Lu Han, to figuring out what all of this is. It’d be easier in person, he tells himself, keeps telling himself even when the perfect opportunity rears its head. Instead, he lets it pass and sends Lu Han a photo of his morning coffee or a short audio recording of Kyungsoo threatening to kill Baekhyun over LINE and lets the anxiety continue to just fester in the pit of his stomach.

The rest of the week goes by in a blur of late nights at the office and lots of takeout in the stuffy meeting room, poring over documents and deflecting Sehun's crumpled up paper balls. Minseok doesn't mean to ignore Lu Han but it gets more difficult to stay in touch as he throws himself into work and pointedly switches topics whenever Baekhyun asks him about how the Lu Han thing is going.

"You should be more concerned about the project than my love life," Minseok says coolly.

"But your love life is so much more interesting," Baekhyun replies, grinning and Minseok wonders if he can get away with locking Baekhyun in one of the storage closets for the rest of the day.

In the end, Minseok only has to switch his flight back to Saturday evening so he doesn't end up looking like roadkill when he boards the plane and they finish the project with great success Friday night. Minseok should go back to the hotel and sleep and pack, but he lets himself get dragged out for drinks with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and the rest of the team, and after all the hard work, it's definitely rewarding.

He wakes up the next morning with a message from Lu Han that says _don’t have so much fun without me :(_ and he _definitely_ doesn't remember sending him all these photos of him drunk with a red-faced Baekhyun sitting in his lap. Minseok usually holds his liquor well, and he has a sinking suspicion that maybe Baekhyun stole his phone because even drunk, Minseok is sure he'd have more self-preservation than to have texted Lu Han, _I wish you were here._

Regardless of how little he remembers of last night, it's good to finally be done and it's even better to finally head back home. The flight this time feels much longer without an entertaining seat mate and Minseok passes out from JFK to LAX, where he has a two hour layover before heading back to Korea. He sets up camp at a Starbucks and checks his emails and messages and stares at Lu Han’s request to come pick him up for a long moment before deciding to ignore it altogether. He can just pretend he didn't see.

Instead, because he starts to feel a little guilty, he sends back: _I take back what I said when we first met. Plane rides are no fun._ He turns his phone off right after so he doesn’t have to see Lu Han’s reply until he lands, tucks his phone away into his bag and settles into his seat with Jongin’s book.

The trip back into Korea goes by just as uneventfully as the first half of the flight, but Minseok manages to finish the book with enough time to spare to watch a movie on the tiny screen on the back of the seat in front of him. He’s exhausted by the time he gets off the plane, lugging his carry-on after him and thinking about a nice, hot shower and a nice, long sleep in his own bed.

He isn’t, however, expecting Lu Han to be waiting at the exit for him, dressed casually in jeans and a large, poofy jacket, and Minseok practically stops right in the middle of the crowd to stare at him in wonder. Then Lu Han is laughing and waving him over, confirming that he is actually there and Minseok hasn’t gone crazy. This is maybe the last thing he wants right now, when he’s tired and probably looks terrible with his hair all matted to his head and the dark circles under his eyes, but Lu Han is looking at him like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen.

“You made it,” he says, grinning, and Minseok reaches out to poke his cheek, just to be sure. Lu Han’s squawk finally has him convinced and he laughs, incredulous.

“I don’t remember telling you which flight I was on,” he says.

Lu Han shrugs a shoulder, takes Minseok’s carry-on from him despite protests and leads the way out of the doors. “I might have asked Yixing for Baekhyun’s number just to get it,” he says, looking only a little sheepish, and Minseok does his best to ignore the pleasure that settles warm in his chest.

“Asking Baekhyun for anything is never a good idea, though,” he says. “What has he got you doing for him in return?”

“Actually, he didn’t ask for anything,” Lu Han replies and Minseok is shocked. Before he can express his surprise, Lu Han smirks and adds, “He said as long as I made good on fucking you, it’d be worth it because apparently you’re nicer when you’re dating someone.”

Minseok groans, heat filling his cheeks and he pointedly avoids Lu Han’s eyes. “I’m gonna kill him,” he grumbles as he mentally plots the best method without having to go back to NYC to do it. Maybe he can enlist Kyungsoo’s help.

Lu Han laughs and lightly pats Minseok’s shoulder and Minseok doesn’t mind the way he casually drops his hand to the small of his back to guide him toward his car. It’s only been a week and it’s ridiculous that he feels so hopeful, so glad to see Lu Han, for the gentle brush of his fingers on his back, even through his coat. There’s a lot he should say, now, he thinks, everything he couldn’t say over the phone, but the second they get into the car and Minseok looks over at Lu Han, he does the only thing that comes to mind. He leans over the center console, fists a hand in the collar of Lu Han’s jacket, and kisses him.

Lu Han lets out this surprised little whimper that has Minseok grinning against his lips before slanting their mouths together for better access. Hands grip at Minseok’s forearms and Lu Han’s tongue licks along the seam of his lips before slipping into his mouth and this time Minseok makes a soft noise in the back of his throat as he reciprocates.

A few minutes later, or maybe an hour, Minseok isn’t really sure, he pulls apart to breathe, licking his lips and taking in the dazed look on Lu Han’s face. “I’ve been waiting all week to do that again,” he says, without really thinking about it. Embarrassment creeps up his neck but he doesn’t take it back, not when he means it.

And it’s doubly worth it when Lu Han smiles soppily at him, eyes bright as he slumps back against the door of his car and says, “Yeah, yeah, me too.” His hand on Minseok’s arm slides down to grab Minseok’s, slipping their fingers together.

Minseok stares at them for a moment, then back up at Lu Han’s face. “Yeah? Really? I wasn’t sure if you--”

“Are you always this dense?” Lu Han cuts over him, laughing. He gives Minseok’s hand a firm squeeze and nods. “I like you, I really do.” He grins. “I wouldn’t be here, at the airport picking you up, if I didn’t want to see you again.”

Minseok can feel all the anxiety drain from his body at Lu Han’s words, every bit of doubt and uncertainty he’s had since they parted in New York now replaced with happiness and warmth. He lets Lu Han pull him close again, excited to see where this will take them, murmuring, “Okay, okay,” against Lu Han’s mouth.

“Wait--” Lu Han gasps, pulling back and pouting. “Tell me you like me, too.”

Minseok just laughs, bright and uninhibited in the confined space of Lu Han’s car, says, “Maybe later,” and kisses the pout off Lu Han’s lips.

✈

Minseok bows his head apologetically to the elderly woman he bumps into in the small aisle of the plane, gripping his carry-on tighter behind him and trying to make himself smaller so he’s not disrupting all the passengers who have already settled into their seats. He’s breathing hard, heart pounding in his ears, and he thinks he might pass out when he finds his own seat since he was so sure he was going to miss his flight. He’s never letting Chanyeol drive him to the airport again.

It’s been just over a month since his New York trip and Minseok would’ve liked a longer reprieve but duty calls and after the successful project in New York, he’s off to help out in Beijing. Tomorrow he gets to meet with Song Qian who had left earlier in the week and spend a week or two in another stuffy hotel.

Well, maybe this trip won’t be that bad, he reminds himself as he walks up to his row toward the middle of the plane, smiling as he sees Lu Han staring worriedly out the window. Minseok doesn’t say anything to him yet, just finds a place for his carry-on a few rows back and shuffles back up to his seat.

“Nervous already?” he says, startling Lu Han so much he jumps in his seat, whirling around to glare at Minseok. “We’re still on land.”

“Fuck you,” Lu Han says, but he’s grabbing Minseok’s elbow and dragging him into his seat. _Maybe after we land_ , is on the tip of Minseok’s tongue, but Lu Han is grinning at him and saying, “Now that you’re here, I’m not anymore,” and Minseok swallows back his remark in favor of laughing. He pushes his backpack under the seat with a little difficulty because Lu Han won’t let go of his arm, and then sits back as comfortably as he can and pushes aside the urge to greet Lu Han with a kiss.

“I almost thought you weren’t going to make it,” Lu Han says, and the dredges of panic are still evident in his voice.

“You would’ve been fine if I hadn’t,” Minseok assures him and Lu Han nods because he knows that’s true.

“It’s just nice to have company,” he says, grinning. “Especially since you joining me was such a last minute thing.”

Minseok laughs, remembering how excited Lu Han had been when he’d told him about needing to go to Beijing and would Lu Han mind if he joined him on his flight home to visit his parents over winter break. It really was sort of perfect timing, especially since Lu Han’s done nothing but tell Minseok all the places they have to visit together while he’s in Beijing. (“You know I’ll be there for work, not vacation, right?” Minseok had said and Lu Han just promised that he’d drag Minseok out of the office if necessary. “You can’t work the _entire_ time you’re there,” he had insisted, and Minseok simply kissed him in reply, his enthusiasm endearing.)

Now, he’s excited to be going on a trip again with Lu Han at his side, still clinging to his arm like if he lets go, Minseok will suddenly disappear and he really will have to fly over to China on his own. It’s cute, so Minseok lets him be, pulls his phone and earphones from his pocket and hands one end over to Lu Han.

“Ready?” he says and Lu Han grins, pushing the end to his ear and nodding. Minseok links their fingers together for a moment, smiling, and presses play.


End file.
